Choices
by DarthUmbreon
Summary: Anzu faces a tough choice. A fight ensues. Which will she choose? Love or Career?


Warnings: There's a lot in this one. First, most of the cast and crew of Yu-gi-oh are 'out of character'. (I used my artistic license on this one.) There is romance, a little bit of lime ^.~,and sadness. Also, I don't own them, nor did I create them. I'm just a lowly artist showing my love for Yu-gi-oh. So, please don't sue me! Almost, I just made up the places in this story. I don't know if they even exist.  
  
Notes: When I first wrote this story, it was inspired by Yuuga's fanpic "Yuugi Crying(?!)". I wondered what it would take to make Yuugi cry. So, I wrote a story to go with the picture. (At the time I wasn't brave enough to mail the original story to her.) My mom deleted the original, and I finally decided to rewrite it. Sadly, I was in pain when I rewrote it, so it won't be my usual 'happy fluff' fanfic. This is dedicated to Yuuga. I hope you like it Yuuga. ^_^;  
  
  
  
Choices  
  
All through out our lives we make choices. Sometimes it is the right choice, and sometimes it is the wrong choice. We make choices everyday, for everything. Some are decided by reason. More often then not though, they are made with our heart, and ruled by our emotions. It seems that for every wrong choice, a wound is left on our hearts and mind. A wise man or woman once said, "Time heals all wounds." Another wise man or woman also stated, "Time is not enough, one needs love to heal." This is a story about choices, and what follows after making choices.right or wrong.  
  
It is a warm summer night, and the sky is full of softly sparkling stars. The silver moon slow glided over the night sky. It's faint light lovingly covered all who stood below. The faint light shone for all, but it's light shone the brightest for the couples who were together under it that night. A most interesting couple that night was young man with black and red spiked hair. With him was slender young lady with brown hair, and bright blue eyes. "Anzu I h-have something important t-to tell you." the young man with spiked hair stammered out. Try as he might, he could not control a bright red blush from his face. He was slightly shorter then his companion. His gentle eyes silently pleaded with her to hear him out on this subject. "Oh! What is it Yugi?" She gave him an encouraging smile. It seemed that she realized how difficult it was for him to say this, and understood his silent pleas. "I well um.erm.uhh.that is." As he tried so hard to say some vital sentence, a change happened to him. He grew taller, a few golden hairs rose up like miniature lightning bolts. Once terrified eyes gained a confidant, almost arrogant look. "What I mean to say is," a slight pause "What we mean to say is that we love you Anzu. We love you more then anything." For a brief moment, a look of uncertainty entered his eyes. As quickly as it had appeared, it had vanished. A look like that was not meant to be on a face like his. "I've waited a long time to hear that." She whispered softly. "I love both of you so much." As she looked into his eyes, she knew that she had found true happiness. "Will you love me.him.us.forever?" He looked deep into her eyes, searching for some answer. He apparently found it as she answered him. "Hai. I'll love both of you forever." That statement lead to a hesitant kiss. As the kiss grew longer, hands started to explore the others body. Soon, the hands were under shirts giving hot lingering caresses. Kisses grew more passionate. And the night went on as always.  
  
One month later....  
  
"Anzu! You got a letter from the New York College of Dance!" Anzu's mom shouted up the stairs. Anzu came dashing down the stairs. "Oh please, oh please let it be." she thought as she ran around a corner, then through the door. She had been waiting for this letter for weeks. "Don't run in the house dear." Anzu's mom calmly told her excited daughter. "Ok mom!" Anzu quickly grabbed the letter from her mom, bowed politely, then ran back to her room to open the letter.  
  
Dear Anzu, We are pleased to accept you into our college with a full scholarship.Please come over to Buffalo New York, and be at the dorms by August 20th.Here is a list of materials you need.  
  
"Yes! I made it in! I made it in! Mom guess what!" Anzu's dream was finally coming true. Her hard work had paid off. Now she could go to a dance school in American. She couldn't wait to tell the others! "That's great Anzu! Why don't you go tell your friends." Anzu's mom didn't even get to finish her sentence before Anzu had raced out the front door and down the street. It didn't take her long to find Jono, Mai, Honda, and Bakura. They were at their usual hangout by the school. Mai and Jono were arguing over something (like normal). Honda was alternating between insults and advice as the two fought. Bakura watched all of this with a calm glance, and the occasional sigh. "Guess what! I got accepted into a dance school in America!" Mai and Jono immediately stopped fighting, and started to congratulate her. Bakura and Honda soon added their congratulations, plus comments. "Where is it?" "When do you leave." "How long will you be there?" She smiled, and started to answer their questions. "One question at time please! First, the school is in New York, and I leave the day after tomorrow." She pauses slightly as her friends gasp in surprise. "And I'll be there until I'll out of college. I got a full scholarship!" It was then Yugi showed up. He had been busy helping his grandpa, so he had been delayed. Yugi ran up to his friends as fast as he could when he say that they were excited about something. "What is going on?" Yugi looked from excited face to another. All he could understand is that Anzu was extremely happy about something. Smiling brightly at Anzu he asked why she so happy. "I got accepted into a dance school in America! I can finally reach my dream of learning how to dance in America. Best of all, I get in with a full scholarship!" Anzu happily hugged Yugi when he started to reply. "That's wonderful Anzu! When do you leave for." Suddenly he stiffened. For no apparent reason Yuugi had appeared. Gently pushing Anzu away, he glared at her. "What about our love?! You can't leave!" Anzu and the others stood there in shock. Out of all the reactions they had excepted from Yuugi, this was not one of them. Mai realized what was going. She recognized a "lover's quarrel" when she saw one. Before Jono or Honda could start to yell at Yuugi, she dragged them away. She nodded at the shocked Anzu, and whispered good luck! You'll need it! Bakura left silently on his own. "What are you talking about! Of course I'll leave! This has been my dream for years!! I can't just give up my dream like that." Some how she had managed to keep voice level, not too loud. Yuugi on the other had no such restraints. "YOU WILL NOT LEAVE! I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!" Yelling as loudly as he could, he glared at Anzu. This could not be happening to him! Before he could start yelling again Anzu started to leave. "I will not put up with this. I'm leaving. You can't stop me." Before she had taken three steps from Yuugi, he managed to answer. "NO.! Wait. Let's play a game Anzu." His voice was velvety soft. His eyes had the same dangerous look to them before he challenged an enemy. Anzu stopped moving. She slowly turned around. Her eyes were like chips of ice. "I will NOT play a foolish, child's game with you. I'd say goodbye, but I don't want to see you ever again." With that she walked off. She didn't even look back. If she had, she would have seen the look of shock on Yuugi's face. His mouth was open, his eyes were wide open, and he was speechless. Before long though, he had composed himself, and walked towards his grandpa's store. He didn't look back. Anzu went home and started to pack silently. Her mother could figure out was wrong. Just hours before, her daughter had been bubbling with happiness. Later that night, she cried herself to sleep. As she fell asleep she whispered to herself, what have I done? What have I done! Yuugi went straight to his room. Knowing that Yugi would apologize for his rude actions when he toke over the body again, Yuugi just glared at the wall all night. He didn't even move all the next morning. When it was time to leave, Anzu looked longingly for Yugi, or Yuugi but she didn't see either. Sighing, she said her good-byes to her friends, and promised to write soon. She looked one more time for Yûgi, but she didn't see him come running up to apologize. After giving one final good- bye (and getting a group hug) she got on the plane. The long flight from Japan to New York gave her plenty of time to think. She really didn't mean the things she said to Yuugi. It had hurt when he didn't want her to leave. She thought he would have been excited for her. After all.she had supported him through all of his dreams. Oh well, what was done, was done. It couldn't be undone now. All she had to was wait, and hope time healed her broken heart. She cried silently to herself, until she all of her tears were gone. After glaring at the wall for hours, Yuugi suddenly looked into the mirror on the opposite. Glaring at him from the mirror was a surprising site. There stood an angry Yugi. For some odd reason, he seemed taller. YOU IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ANZU! His other self yelled at him. "I-I-I." was he could manage to say. The mad Yugi was almost as shocking as the news that Anzu was leaving. THAT HAS BEEN HER DREAM FOR YEARS! SHE'S WORKED HARD FOR IT! REMEMBER THE TIME SHE GOT A JOB?! Yuugi just nodded. He remembered how terrified Yugi had been when Anzu was threatened. He also remembers how mad they had been at the thief for trying to hurt her. Now you've gone and driven her away forever! Yuugi collapsed on the floor. He finally understood what he done, and why. "I was afraid I was losing her.I was beginning to view her as a rare card, not a person with feelings. I couldn't help it!" Tears suddenly started to form in his. "I almost always win, and I thought I was going to lose her.but now I realize that I been mistaken.WHAT HAVE I DONE?! Now I can't even say I'm sorry, and that I love her.not as a thing, but as a person." The tears started falling rapidly now. "Now I really have lost.not a game, not a card, not my pride.but I lost my heart. All is lost." No. He was startled by this voice. It wasn't Yugi's voice.but his own! This isn't a game. We still need to make it up to Anzu. The best way to do this is to be happy for her.and to wait. That is all we can do right now. Yugi's reflection nodded at him from the mirror. "You're right. I never give up. When did you get so wise little Yugi?" Yugi smirked at him in a Yuugi like manner. I'm wise because Anzu needs us to be. We were both fools. You weren't sensitive enough to realize what she needed, and I wasn't strong-hearted enough to help her. Yuugi nodded. He looked at the mirror with a thoughtful look. Slowly, he features softened into Yugi's. Already, little Yugi.we'll wait.I just hope we can repair the damage we have done.  
  
THE END!  
  
End Notes: I'll make a sequel if 3 or more people want me to make a sequel. If no one wants a sequel to this.then I won't write one. I hope you liked the story Yuuga. ^___^; 


End file.
